lltestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nochma BE
┌��������������┐ of ���������� A siren is circling 'round sailor boy, her silence is rippling after. Before he kissed her to stay wide awake, forgave her - „Please stay away.‟ « a k t u e l l » تيار Von einem Schiff in Dha'yuz hat man ihn kommen sehen. In Begleitung, Gestalten, die bei näherer Betrachtung ebenso obskur anmuteten, obwohl sich augenscheinlich Mühe gegeben wurde, neutrales Auftreten an den Tag zu legen. Insgesamt aber kaum verwunderlicher als andere Fracht, welche die Jadesee sonst so ausspuckt. Ebenso schnell ist das Narbengesicht in der Anonymität Ul'dahs wieder untergetaucht. Nur hin- und wieder kann man das kuriose Phänomen in den Menschenmassen aufblitzen sehen, ehe es recht schnell wieder vergeht. Den Koffer irgendeines Instrumentes trägt er häufig bei sich, aber soll er ein Alchemist aus Radz-at-Han sein. Zurück unter den Lebenden und unter Hochstimmung kann man ihn in diesen Tagen erspähen, scheint dem zahlreichen Tand nach ein reger Geldsegen dafür die Verantwortung zu tragen. Und das trotz der ausartenden Blessuren, die den Halsbereich übersäen. Bissspuren? Wie von einem Baby-Coeurl, könnte man meinen. Vielleicht hängt es mit diesem selbsternannten Gossenretter zusammen, diesem Kerl in der Kutte, verschwinden sie doch häufig gemeinsam in den Winkeln der Straßen. Dieses Arrangement will man sich besser nicht ausmalen...Aber eines steht fest -Sie fressen irgendetwas aus. Immerhin soll der Musiker zuletzt bei einem Tumult in den Hallen der Alchemistengilde beteiligt gewesen sein. Kürzlich als gestohlen gemeldete Ingredienzien hat er zum Eigengebrauch dorthin geschleppt - Nachweisen konnte ihm der Diebstahl allerdings niemand. Du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen... ╔ ╗ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. ╚ ╝ אלי תפתח סוד רזיך reveal your illuminating face גלה נא זוהר פניך open your hidden knowledge סוכת שלומך accede with mercy העטר ברחמיך פרוש עלי cover with peace השמים בתוכי זרועי כוכבים because the sky within me is full of stars. thumb|200px|center thumb|900px|center